


Keys

by cholera



Category: Angels & Airwaves, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cholera/pseuds/cholera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David's one forgetful motherfucker, but Gerard still loves him. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [elf_skitzo](http://elf_skitzo.livejournal.com) during my Fun Time Fic Prompt! 540 wds.

No one has ever accused David of being a genius. In fact, the guy was dumb. That was all there was to it. If it was a motorcycle, he could fix it; if it was a guitar, he could play it. But ask him the capitol of the country and his answer would probably be ‘I thought only states had capitols.’ And Gerard loved him, he really did. David had this way about him where you just _had_ to love him. He was sweet and loyal, and charming in his own right.

He was also fucking amazing in bed, but that was neither here nor there.

Gerard had learned quickly after moving in with David that his lack of book-smarts unfortunately also meant that he had a pretty shitty memory. And it wasn’t even so much a shitty memory as it was a lack of focus. He took Zissou and Susan for walks every day. (After David had lost his job because he’d been late one too many times, Gerard was now the sole bread-winner of the family. That meant David took the dogs for walks.) He left the house with them promptly at nine-thirty in the morning. By eleven, he was usually walking back. And at least three times a week, David had to call Gerard and sheepishly ask him to come home to unlock the door.

Because David had left his damn keys in the dish by the door on the way out.

“They’re _right there_ ,” Gerard wailed as he drove home. “How do you just _not see them_? They’re _bright colors_ , David!”

And, okay, David had to admit they were hard to overlook. Gerard had gotten them made up at the hardware store in vibrant colors with stupid designs on them, just to make them easy to spot. He’d even gotten a bright keychain. When people saw them should he pull them out at the store, they gave him funny looks. He didn’t so much mind that, just smiled crookedly and offered them a friendly wave.

“I dunno, they’re just fuckin’, like, invisible,” he said. Susan licked at his fingers when he dangled them in front of her. Zissou had long since sprawled on the sidewalk at David’s feet.

“I have no idea how you functioned for as long as you have without me,” Gerard said wearily. But when he pulled up to the curb and climbed out, he greeted David with a kiss. “Seriously,” he said. “No idea.” He unlocked the door, reached in, and grabbed the keys. “I’m going to glue these to your hand, okay?”

David bit his lip through a grin. “You do that, and I won’t be able to--”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence,” Gerard warned. David laughed.

And the bitch of it was Gerard couldn’t even tell David to keep his keys in his pocket, or hooked on his belt loop, because they’d broken the washing machine when David’d forgotten to pull them back out at the end of the day.

He groaned a little, on principle, and kissed David again. “I have to go. When I get home from work, you’re rimming me until I come, got it?”

David’s eyes flashed with interest and he grinned. “Got it!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of expanding on this: maybe writing a prequel fic that leads up to it, or a sequel that follows it, or maybe just incorporating this scene into a larger fic. I'd really appreciate any thoughts or feelings on the matter! :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
